Tracey Davis
'Tracey Lucille Boot née Davis '(nascido em 20 de outubro de 1980) é a única filha de Benjamim e Rosanna Davis, a esposa de Terry Boot, e mãe de Helga e Ciara Davis. Ela começou a frequentar a Escola Hogwarts de Bruxaria e Magia, em 1991 a 1997, o mesmo ano em que Harry Potter, e foi selecionado para a Sonserina. Durante seus anos de escola, era amigos próximos, com Alexandra e Astoria, e dividiu o dormitório com Alexandra Runcorn, Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson e Millicent Bulstrode. Name: Tracey Maeve Davis Goyle Age and date of birth: January 14th 1980 Physical description: Pampered princess, with a hard edge. She's still too thin from her stint at Azkaban, and hasn't been able to keep any weight on her frame. Wavy brown hair and green eyes. Parents Allegiance: (DE, OotP, Ministry, etc.): Purebloods. Personal Allegiance: (DE, OotP, Ministry, etc.): Before, Tracey was carefully neutral. Her allegiance used to be to her friends. She considers different people to be her friends, and now supports the Liberi, or any pureblooded cause. How do people perceive this character: She used to be the princess party planner, before she left for America, eloped, and came back to be thrown in prison. Most don't know what to do with her, the days she manages to hold it together. As for the ones that know her, they are wary of her, as she tends to be a bit unstable. Greatest fear: Small, dark places. Greatest passion: Making the world a better place, in her own way. Aspiration: Freedom. Greatest Positive Attribute: Self-reliance. She had no one, and has no one, and has learned she can only count on herself. Biggest Fault: Her mind is closed to anything but to the opinions of the Liberi, and those like-minded, and she isn't playing with a full deck anymore. Happiest Memory: Saturday afternoons at Hogwarts. Most painful Memory: Greg's death. Does your character value the purity of blood: Yes. Muggles killed her husband. Is your character "pure-blooded," a "half-blood" or "Muggle-born": Pureblooded. xtensive): Then: Tracey is the second child born to Daemon and Maeve Davis. She is their only surviving child, and heir. She was brought up in the appropriate way, groomed to be the heiress of an old, pure family. As a girl who'd never had real affection shown from her parents, Tracey gathered a few close friends around her, to whom she clung tightly, even when they had grown up. Because those boys were her friends, she counts them as that, friends, and had seen herself with other men. That is, until she ran off to America, eloped with Gregory Goyle, and watched as he was murdered in a freak accident. Tracey didn't take it very well. That was then, this is now: Tracey is the bereaved widow of Gregory Goyle, and she uses it to her best advantage. The leverage she has serves its purpose in furthering the goals of the Mother, and her own. Outwardly subdued, as is fitting for a woman in her situation, her mind races with plans and plots, and Greg. She hears the voice of her Deceased Husband, who guides her when she falters. Because of this, she has to be very careful to keep her public persona spotless; she's petrified of ending up in a mental institution. Tracey wants the School that Greg started back, and running properly, and fully supports the new Ministry Census Bureau. Profession: She is a philanthropist and socialite. Tracey's visual representation is Keri Russell. Categoria:Nascidos em 1980 Categoria:Hogwarts 1991 Categoria:Familia Davis Categoria:Familia Boot Categoria:Alunos Sonserina Categoria:Familia Selwyn